Otra vez aquí…
by 1LU54
Summary: Ella espera junto al camino que va a la salida a Konoha igual que la última vez… ¿A quien espera? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendrá el mismo final? One Shot NaruSaku


**Otra vez aquí…**

Era de noche… justo como aquella vez, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué parecía condenada a revivir esta historia otra vez? No podía creer la actitud estúpida de esos viejos decrépitos, él había hecho tanto por esta aldea, él que reflejaba mejor que nadie el espíritu de fuego de su gente. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

_Flashback_

– _Sabemos que es importante protegerlo, pero al final no podemos olvidar que es nuestra primera obligación cuidar de la aldea – dijo el anciano._

_Tsunade-sensei no pudo evitar emitir un bufido ante tal razonamiento._

–_¿Tienes algo que objetar Tsunade?—dijo la vieja consejera, eterna enemiga de la Gondaime._

– _No podemos olvidar que al final y por la misma causa es más importante mantenerlo a salvo, si así ya algunos consideran al Akatsuki invencible ¿Qué pasara si ellos obtienen al Kyubi?_

–_Mmmh, aún así deberíamos considerar alejarlo de la aldea, no digo que no le brindemos protección pero lejos de la aldea será mejor sin exponer a los civiles_

_Protegerlo ¿lejos de Konoha?¿Cuantos Shinobis se necesitan para detener un Akatsuki? Sakura no pudo contenerse más, cierto que estaba ahí como asistente de la Hokage y debía actuar como testigo silencioso, pero esto estaba más allá de lo que ella podía tolerar… – ¿Y LAS VECES QUE EL SE HA EXPUESTO POR LA ALDEA? ¿NO CUENTAN? ¡¡NO JUSTIFICAN QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ KONOHA LE DEVUELVA EL FAVOR?! –grito sin poderse contener._

_La vieja ni siquiera se digno mirarla solo se limito a decir – Mhhh… Tsunade ya veo cuán bien mantienes el control y la disciplina…_

_Los ancianos se retiraron sin haber tomado una decisión definitiva pero a ninguno de los presentes le quedaba duda de que ellos insistirían con lo mismo._

_Cuando se quedaron Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura a solas, Sakura intento decir algo – Tsunade-sama, yo… – quería disculparse, pero Tsunade la interrumpió, –Tranquila Sakura, no debes preocuparte a caso se te ocurre ¿que haya una sola alma en la aldea a parte de esos 2 viejos que esté dispuesta a echarlo sin reconocer lo que Konoha le debe? _

_Por la mente de Sakura paso la imagen de Kakashi , Gai, Yamato, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Konohamaru y demás shinobis y gente de la aldea que conocía a Naruto y que se había beneficiado es su trato con él… no definitivamente no podía imaginar a ninguno de esos valientes pidiéndole alejarse en su beneficio, ni siquiera a los civiles, la fama y hazañas de Naruto no eran desconocidas para nadie, suspiro aliviada, se despidió y dejo la oficina de la Hokage más tranquila._

_Cerraba la puerta al salir cuando se percato que en las sombras alguien permanecía inmóvil tratando de pasar inadvertido (cosa extraña tratándose del Ninja número uno en hacerse notar), por su actitud pudo percatarse que había escuchado todo…_

_Fin de Flashback_

Escondida tras los árboles (en el mismo lugar de hace varios años) no dejaba de pensar que los ancianos consejeros sabían o incluso habían propiciado que Naruto escuchara esta discusión, ellos sabían perfectamente que no habría forma de convencer a alguien en la aldea sobre la conveniencia de echarlo de la misma; pero si lograban que el cabeza hueca pensara que era un peligro para Konoha era cosa segura que el tomará la decisión por sí mismo.

Él actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y por un momento ella lo creyó pero después decidió dirigirse a ese punto y esperar. La última vez que había esperado junto al camino… el resultado había sido…

El ruido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al igual que aquella vez su corazonada había sido acertada, ahí estaba aquel tonto una vez más dispuesto a sacrificarse por otros…

–¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿De verdad pensabas irte sin decirme nada?

–¿Eh? ¡Yo no…!

–No intentes mentirme, no a mí.

Él no dijo nada más solo bajo la mirada.

Sakura, apretando los puños, conteniendo apenas las lagrimas y viéndolo de frente le reclamo –¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¿pensabas dejarme así? ¿SIN DECIR NADA?

–¡SAKURA CHAN! No lo hagas más difícil, es mi cami…

–¡¿Tú camino Ninja?! – y en un tono apenas audible agregó – ¿Porqué el destino de todos los que quiero no hace más que alejarlos de mi?

Naruto guardo silencio, bajo la mirada y lentamente siguió su camino, paso junto a Sakura, dio unos pasos pero se detuvo cuando a alguien abrazándolo por detrás de forma desesperada y ejerciendo una gran presión lo detuvo.

–Naruto no te vayas…por favor…– No la veía pero podía sentirla gimoteando detrás de él –Lamento haber sido tan cobarde hasta ahora… pero después de un rechazo los que somos débiles creemos que no sobreviviremos a otro.

El bajo la cabeza no dijo nada pero la dejo terminar, aunque él no entendía del todo lo que ella decía en ese momento.

– Iruka-sensei hace tiempo me hizo notar que habíamos cambiado, y yo pude reconocer que así era,Tú, Sasuke-kun…Yo– pudo notar como él reacciono de manera apenas perceptible ante el nombre del antiguo compañero –Una vez cometí la tontería de hacerte prometer que me lo traerías de vuelta.

Zafándose del abrazo él se volvió y quiso decir –Sakura-chan, yo mantengo mi…, pero ella interrumpió –Calla Baka, te he dicho que fue una tontería, perdí algo, si… pero no perdí tanto como estoy a punto de perderlo ahora.

Naruto puso una cara de asombro apenas podía creer, no mejor dicho entender lo que Sakura-chan le decía en ese momento.

–Yo en verdad quise a Sasuke y creí morir cuando él se fue… pero me doy cuenta que aunque sigo apreciándolo mucho… a quien no puedo perder bajo ninguna circunstancia, es a quien sin dudarlo a estado aquí para mí todo este tiempo, procurando darme la felicidad aunque sea a costa de sacrificar la propia.

No agrego más, solo se acerco y le dio un tierno beso a la luz de la luna.

Naruto apenas podía creer lo que sucedía lo hacía sentirse tan… tan desesperadamente… ¡desgraciado!

Lo que había anhelado toda su vida después de ser Hokage estaba sucediendo ahora, justo ahora, y esto no hacía más que reforzar su convicción, de alejar a todos aquellos que quería proteger de su peligrosa compañía, pero esto…esto lo hacía mucho más doloroso.

Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo y prolongando el beso como siempre soñó y nunca espero realmente hacerlo.

Al terminar permanecieron abrazados un momento más y luego Naruto dijo –Sakura, él se fue porque para él había algo más importante que debía hacer, y yo… lo siento… pero también debo irme… solo que yo lo hago porque no hay nada más importante para mí que Tú.

– Pero…

– No Sakura, me voy pero no me daré por vencido, volveré ahora tengo más de un motivo para hacerlo y tu sabes cómo soy cuando estoy motivado ¡Dattebayo! – dijo cerrando un ojo, levantando el pulgar y con una estúpida sonrisa.

Sakura lo vio alejarse, y si, la historia se repetía, pero esa última promesa le dio la certeza de que esta vez el final sería diferente, después de todo ahora ella estaba justo sobre su camino ninja ¡Dattebayo!

-- o --

**Agradecimientos:**

**Agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado y las solicitudes de continuación, y aunque como la historia lo indica solo pretendía ser un One Shot, pensare en una buena continuación o conclusión, pero advierto que si no encuentro una secuencia adecuada que no arrruine la atmosfera de este fic, que modestia aparte fue fruto de un brillante momento de inspiración (que no garantizo repetir), no se la daré. Escribire poco, pero tratare de que lo que escriba tenga alta calidad en contenido (según mis estándares) y forma (ortografía y redacción).**

**_P.D. Agradezco todo comentario bueno o malo pero que me indique que alguien leyo y no solo paso de largo; y hago promesa de reciprocidad leyendo y comentando los escritos de quien comente._**


End file.
